Every Breath You Take
by Screamo Fanfictions
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic baseada na música do The Police - Every Breath You Take. Narração de Hinata com uma visão simples de três perídos de sua vida: o amor platônico, o desaparecimento de Naruto e o reencontro do casal.


**[**One-shot/Songfic**]**

**Titulo**: Every Breath You Take (A cada suspiro seu)

**POV**: 1ª pessoa - narração: Hinata

**Personagens**: Naruto e Hinata

**Disclaimer**: Não possuo dons artísticos tão avançados para criar e expor personagens como os do anime/manga **Naruto** do mestre Masashi Kishimoto.

Portanto, infelizmente, eles não me pertencem.

**Legenda**:

**Música Letra original - **Tradução

_Narração em itálico_

• Inspirada na música de **The Police -** Every Breath You Take •

**Every breath you take**

A cada suspiro seu

_E lá esta ele. Ela nem imagina que estou aqui, nunca imaginou._

**Every move you make**

A cada movimento que você fizer

_Tudo nele me atrai, me desperta para sentimentos que nem eu mesma pensei ser capaz de sentir. Os movimentos que ele faz enquanto treina prendem ainda mais a minha atenção. Cada músculo dele que se move faz meu coração responder acelerado, enquanto imagino o quão ruborizada devo estar._

**Every bond you break**

A cada elo que você quebrar

_Sempre o vi, observei não só seus movimentos, sua ações, mas ouvi cada palavra, senti cada emoção que ele sentia. Era como se nossos corpos e mentes estivessem sincronizados. Eu o vi chorar, e chorei. O vi sorri, e me alegrei. O vi mudar, e me esforcei. Um a um fui galgando os degraus que me aproximavam dele, mas a cada novo degrau mais distante eu ficava._

**Every step you take**

A cada passo que você der

Enquanto ele caminhava, eu o seguia. Mesmo passando despercebida, não me importava. Bastava estar ao lado dele para me sentir completa, realizada. Mesmo que na mente dele só existisse outra pessoa. E juntos fomos crescendo, mesmo estando tão separados.

**I'll be watching you**

Eu estarei observando você

_E mesmo que ele nunca saiba o que senti, sinto, e sei que sentirei por toda a minha vida por ele, jamais deixarei de observa-lo como agora o faço._ [/i]

**Every single ****day**

A cada dia

_Mesmo que o tempo passe, que ele encontre um alguém que seja pra ele tudo que ele me representou. Mesmo que seu coração jamais me descubra, que nossos lábios jamais se toquem, que nossos corpos e vidas jamais se unam._

**Every word you say**

A cada palavra que você falar

_Sempre me lembrarei do que ele me ensinou sem ao menos ter me se dado conta. Cada palavra de incentivo, cada gesto dele próprio me dava mais coragem, mais força, uma nova razão para existir._

**Every game you play**

A cada jogo que você brincar

_O jeito dele meio trapalhão, meio bobo, brincalhão, só me fazia ficar ainda mais abobalhada. E aquele sorriso que só ele tem me enchia de vida, como se não pudesse respirar toda vez que estivéssemos longe e quando o visse sorrir, o ar invadisse meus pulmões de uma só vez, devolvendo-me a vida._

**Every night you stay**

A cada noite que você ficar

_E nos meus sonhos todas as noites eu volto a vê-lo. Com perfeição o desenho em minha mente, tirando das lembranças cada detalhe do corpo, da roupa, o som da voz e até o cheiro. Se não acordasse todas as manhãs e me deparasse com a dura realidade de não te-lo comigo, poderia jurar que você estava ali todas as noites me sorrindo._

**I'll be watching you**

Eu estarei observando você

_Ele continua a golpear o ar com seus movimentos velozes e precisos. Quem o vê agora quase não imagina que aquele garotinho cheio de sonhos, mas que vivia pichando o monte dos hokages só pra chamar a atenção, não é a mesma pessoa, não é esse homem forte e habilidoso que eu observo em silêncio, com medo de que ele me descubra._

**Oh, can't you see**

Oh, você não pode ver

_Minhas reações perto dele sempre foram as mesmas. Ruborizar – gaguejar – bater os dedos – ruborizar ainda mais – desmaiar. Me surpreendo em pensar que ele nunca tenha entendido o que sinto por ele, já que sempre foi tão óbvio assim. Mas a verdade é que o forte dele nunca foi a "percepção"._

**You belong to me**

Que você pertence a mim

_Mesmo sendo tão claro, transparente o amor incomensurável que sinto por ele, jamais o percebeu. O que me alivia muito, pois jamais saberia o que dizer, como explicar meus sentimentos a muito ocultos por ele. Esse amor que me tom, me domina, que me faz sonhar todas as noites com o meu Naruto-kun._

**How my poor heart aches**

Meu pobre coração dói

_É um amor tão grande que chega a doer. Dói por não ser correspondido, por saber que nunca será mútuo. Dói por querer ser dado de graça, sem pedir nada em troca, mas recuar toda a vez com medo de ser recusado, rejeitado._

**With every step you take**

A cada passo seu

_Mas eu continuo o seguindo._

**Every move you make**

A cada movimento que você fizer

_O observando crescer, mudar, evoluir de longe._

**Every vow you break**

A cada promessa que você quebrar

_Rezando para que o sofrimento dele acabe._

**Every smile you fake**

A cada sorriso que você fingir

_Para que todos os seus sonhos se tornem realidade e eu possa enfim ver seu verdadeiro sorriso._

**Every claim you stake**

A cada pedido que você fizer

_Faria qualquer coisa que ele mandasse, qualquer coisa que ele quisesse, só pra vê-lo feliz, realizado. Só precisava ele me pedir, não pensaria duas vezes. Daria minha própria vida por ele se fosse preciso._

**I'll be watching you**

Eu estarei observando você

_Pois não posso deixar de amá-lo. Não posso sequer pensar em ficar sem ele. É por isso que permaneço aqui, escondida, apenas observando você._

**•** Anos depois** •**

**Since you've gone I been lost without a trace**

Desde que você se foi eu estive perdido sem uma pista

_Não consigo acreditar que ele se foi. Dói demais aceitar que ele partiu para sempre. Que não verei seu rosto, seu sorriso, não ouvirei sua voz. Que nunca mais terei ele aqui comigo._

**I dream at night I can only see your face**

Eu sonho a noite e só consigo ver o seu rosto

_Mesmo buscando a sua imagem nos mais profundo de meus sonhos, já não consigo mais sentir seu cheiro, ouvi-lo e até senti-lo como antes._

**I look around but it's you I can't replace**

Eu olho ao redor, mas você eu não posso substituir

_Olho a minha volta, as pessoas continuam suas vidas. Todos passam por mim, mas não podem sentir, imaginar a dor que habita o meu ser desde que você se foi. Sinto que também estou morta._

**I feel so cold and I long for your embrace**

Sinto-me com tanto frio e desejo seu abraço

_A noite é mais fria do que costumava ser, o sol também perdeu seu calor. É como se estivesse presa num cubo de gelo, essa falta de você me faz tremer. Preciso de você, preciso do seu abraço. Já não posso mais viver sem você._

**I keep crying baby, baby, please**

Eu continuo aqui chorando, baby, baby, por favor

_A única coisa que me permito fazer é chorar e chorar cada vez mais. Mesmo sentindo que minhas lágrimas estão esgotadas, ainda encontro algumas para derramar. A dor é imensa, insuportável. Estou enlouquecendo sem você aqui._

**Oh, can't you see**

Oh, você não pode ver

**You belong to me**

Que você pertence a mim

**How my poor heart aches**

Meu pobre coração dói

**With every step you take**

A cada passo seu

_Cada vez mais distantes…_

**Every move you make**

A cada movimento que você fizer

_Correndo sem direção, perdida..._

**Every vow you break**

A cada promessa que você quebrar

_Você prometeu que não desistiria. E agora estou sozinha._

**Every smile you fake**

A cada sorriso que você fingir

_Seus sorrisos eram falsos?_

**Every claim you stake**

A cada pedido que você fizer

_Por que então você pediu que eu fosse forte?_

**I'll be watching you**

Eu estarei observando você

_Volto ao lugar aonde sempre estive escondida a te observar._

**Every move you make**

A cada movimento que você fizer

_Mas você não está aqui. Só o vazio e a solidão, e a dor que não me abandona desde que você se foi._

**Every step you take**

A cada passo seu

_Caminho em direção ao lugar onde você sempre esteve, desta vez sem medo de ser surpreendida, pois sei, e dói, você não está mais ali. Quase posso sentir sua presença, como se você ainda estivesse comigo. Posso agora até sentir seu cheiro, até ouvir sua voz._

_- HINATAAAAA._

**I'll be watching you**

Eu estarei observando você

_Olho para trás e encontro o sorriso mais puro, sincero que você já pode dar. E em seus orbes azuis celestiais que me fascinam, fixados em mim com um brilho que jamais tiveram antes, me revelam aquilo que não achei que seria possível, você ainda está aqui._

**FIM!**


End file.
